kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.T.S.
Information It's just a typical day at the Sector V Treehouse. While Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 are working on something, Numbuh 3 is playing with her cat doll, Mr. Huggikins, who is constantly saying, "I love you," and Numbuh 3 says she loves him back. Numbuh 4 grows tired of it and asks the rest of the team to get her to stop. Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh 3 to help him and Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 goes up to the cat and says that "real dolls should be able to fight". He punches it a few times and it keeps saying, "I love you". He punches it again and it stops. But then the head falls off. Numbuh 4 tries to put it back together without Numbuh 3 noticing, which she does. When she sees this, she naturally gets very distraught. Numbuh 4 tells her that he'll try and fix it up, but he accidentally places it on the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. (Chucks Alotta Things Up High Powered Largely Using Nebulized Ketchup). Mr. Huggikins is hurled into the air and is destroyed by a passing airplane. Numbuh 3 looks up sadly, then glares at Numbuh 4 with fiery eyes and a low growl, baring her fang-like teeth. Numbuh 3 forces Numbuh 4 to dress up as Mr. Huggikins to make up for causing the stuffed animal's destruction but as Numbuh 3 keeps hugging Numbuh 4, Numbuh 4 refuses to say, "I love you", which Mr. Huggikins always says after he is hugged. This makes Numbuh 3 angry and she keeps hugging him, hoping he'll say, "I love you", but he continues to refuse to say it. This makes Numbuh 3 sad and she runs off in tears. Numbuh 4 accidentally steps on the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. and is hurled into the air. Numbuh 1 notices he's heading for the Crazy Old Cat Lady's house. While the Cat Lady is caring for her cats, she notices Numbuh 4 has landed in her house and wants to keep him as her pet. Numbuh 4 tries to tell her that he's a boy, but she doesn't listen. Back at the Treehouse, the team is getting ready to rescue Numbuh 4, but Numbuh 3 refuses to go with them because she's still mad at Numbuh 4 for destroying Mr. Huggikins and refusing to say, "I love you" when she hugged him. Back at the Cat Lady's house, Numbuh 4 tries to escape, but the cats won't let him. The team arrives to save Numbuh 4 and keep the cats distracted with a K.A.T.N.I.P.P.U.H. They grab Numbuh 4 and take off in the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. The Cat Lady grows furious and the cats form into a massive Cat Monster, who chase after the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. The Cat Lady manages to grab Numbuh 4 and is about to pull him into her grasp. As he's being pulled into the Cat Lady's grasp, Numbuh 4 tells the team to tell Numbuh 3 that he's sorry for what he did. Numbuh 3 arrives onto the scene and summons her toys with the T.O.A.S.T.I.E. The toys shoot the Cat Monster and Numbuh 4 is freed from her grasp. Numbuh 4 thanks Numbuh 3 for saving him and Numbuh 3 hugs him. When she does this, Numbuh 4 finally says "I love you," and Numbuh 3 wants him to say it again, but he just replies, "Don't press your luck." The cats reform and resume chasing the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 2 to take the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. to Level 72 of the Treehouse. The S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. flies up to Level 72 and the Cat Monster follows. The Cat Monster lands on the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K., hurling the Crazy Old Cat Lady and her cats into the sky. Eventually, the Cat Lady is forced to dress up as Mr. Huggikins rather than Numbuh 4. Starring * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Crazy Old Cat Lady Trivia/Goof *This is the first Crazy Old Cat Lady episode. *This is the first appearance of the black and white cats. *This is the first and only time Numbuh 4 says, "I love you," to Numbuh 3 in the series, but he says this as Mr. Huggikins. *When Numbuh 3 is hugging Numbuh 4 and wants him to say "I love you", Numbuh 4 is wearing makeup. When it shows head shots of 3 and 4 only seconds later, Numbuh 4 is not wearing makeup. *This is one of the few times when Numbuh 5 doesn't talk in 3rd person by saying "I stand corrected. NOW you're busted." rather than "Numbuh 5 stands corrected. NOW you're busted." *It is revealed in this episode that there are at least 72 levels in the Sector V Treehouse. *This is the first episode that show a little bit, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 feelings for each other. C.A.T.S. Category:season 2